1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simple measurement devices, or rulers, specifically to a new device for topographical map reading.
2. Description of Prior Art
Topographical maps have been used for many years to provide the map reader both distances between two locations (proportional to the map scale) and elevation changes between different locations (proportional to the contour interval). This information can be quantified by measuring distance and counting contour intervals between the two points of interest, respectively. Determining the steepness of the terrain has typically been accomplished qualitatively. If the contour intervals appear close together, the terrain is steep; if the intervals are far apart, the terrain is relatively flat. No record has been found of a device that quantitatively measures the angle of inclination, or pitch, represented on topographical maps.
With the increased use of the backcountry for recreational purposes, more information is required from existing topographical maps. Cross-country skiers and hikers can both benefit from knowing how steep is the terrain. The invention described in this application solves this deficiency by providing topographical map readers of all recreational persuasions a simple, easy-to-use ruler for measuring terrain pitch.